Llanto de un héroe
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Héroe: persona de gran valor o nobleza que se distingue por sus acciones extraordinarias. ¿Cómo ha sido la vida de Neville Longbottom? Ésta es su historia. SPOILERS Deathly Hallows!
1. Introducción

Hola!  
Bueno, ésto es mi primer intento de hacer algo por capítulos. Iré actualizando...a mi ritmo. Pero prometo mantener la historia :)

Se trata de una especie de biografía de Neville, desde antes de nacer, con algún capítulo referente a la Orden del Fénix original, sus padres y ésa época, hasta despues de acabar Hogwarts, y el trabajo. No tengo mucha idea de cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero quiero hacerlo bien, si es necesario que sea largo, lo será. Quiero dejar todo lo bien que pueda a Neville, porque él se lo merece :)  
La introducción no tiene mucho, pero es muy probable que sea necesaria para capítulos finales.  
Por cierto, el título de la historia, es disco de Avalanch, del mismo nombre. Muy recomendable.

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

_Héroe: persona de gran valor o nobleza que se distingue por sus acciones extraordinarias._

Su respiración era agitada. Más que respirar, jadeaba. O algo parecido, pero sin emitir el mas mínimo sonido. Era respirar sin ser escuchado, estar sin ser visto. Vivir sin ser descubierto.  
Se llevó las manos a la cara, acariciando lentamente sus ojos, casi sintiéndolos, delineando suavemente el contorno con los dedos.

Debía permanecer despierto, alerta. De pie, apoyado ligeramente contra una columna, siempre de cara a la puerta. Unos metros más allá, una chica rubia le saludaba en silencio. Todo aquello estaba en silencio.

Se pondría a contemplar el capitel de aquella columna para mantenerse despierto, pero no era tiempo de aquello. Era tiempo de permanecer de pie, con la varita en la mano. Siempre con la varita en la mano. Preparado para luchar. Para defender aquello en lo que creía. En lo que habían creído. Sus padres y los padres de tantos otros. O tíos, o abuelos, o hermanos. Que más daba. Era tiempo de los que estaban allí encerrados, agotados y sin poder dormir. Con el cuerpo y el alma llenos de cicatrices, unidos mas allá de toda duda. Unidos. Presentando batalla hombro con hombro. Era tiempo de sentir más vivas que nunca las palabras de los amigos. De los que estaban allí y de aquellos que vivían en la clandestinidad, huyendo, acechados constantemente por los que amenazaban con destruir su mundo.

Lovegood, Creewey, Finnegann. Longbottom. _Era su tiempo_.

* * *


	2. Capítulo 1

Aquí el primer capítulo de la historia. Lo había intentado subir ayer, pero no me dejó :(  
Creo que se va a hacer habitual contar varias historias, como flashes, en un mismo capítulo. Espero que os guste :)

Lo que cuenta al principio sobre lo que leen los niños muggles,se refiere a "Momo", de Michael Ende, que salió en las librerías el mismo año en el que se desarrolla esta parte de la historia, 1973.  
El mini trozo de canción que aparece, es "Tu peor pesadilla", de Skizoo, os la recomiendo.

Nada más que decir, aparte de que nada de este maravilloso mundo me pertenece, todo es de J.K.Rowling, y tampoco obtengo beneficios con ello.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1.**

En decenas de hogares muggles, los niños leían sobre un mundo irreal en el que una niña huérfana con un don muy especial salvaba al mundo de una gran amenaza. Los hombres grises deseaban robar el tiempo y la felicidad de las personas, pero aquella pequeña niña se lo impedía.

No era gris su color, era el más oscuro de todos, el negro, el que los envolvía. Y sus deseos iban más allá de robar el tiempo y la felicidad: imponían el terror con solo nombrarlos, bastaba con aquella brillante luz verde en el cielo para que todos temieran por su vida.  
Rodeados de muerte, sembradores de pánico y desolación. _Mortífagos_.

- ¡No podemos seguir así! – bramó Sirius, dando un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa en la que estaba apoyado.  
Un silencio se apoderó de los presentes en aquella sala. Silencio tenso, de guerra. De desapariciones y muertes.  
De repente, un ruido hizo sobresaltarse a todos. Alguien se había aparecido en el recibidor de la vieja casa destartalada que les servía de refugio. Antes de lo que hubieran pensado, más de quince varitas estaban apuntado hacia la puerta, esperando a…  
- ¡Molly, por Merlín, baja esa varita¡Y ayúdame, Gideon está herido!  
Las varitas se bajaron al unísono y una chica pelirroja corrió, entre hipidos, a ayudar a sus hermanos.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado¿Por qué está herido¿Tú estás bien¡Por los dioses, ésta herida es horrible!  
- Tranquilízate, Molly. Lily te ayudará a curarla- dijo Dumbledore en un intento de calmarla, lo que sin duda, no sería tarea fácil.

Mientras ambas jóvenes se afanaban en curar, una vez más, heridas de batalla, el otro hermano Prewett se acercaba lentamente y algo cojo a la gran mesa de reuniones.  
- Fuimos atacados, Dumbledore. Debían ser una proporción de uno contra cinco. Eran demasiados…-se pasó la mano por la frente, limpiándose algunas manchas de barro-yo me caí intentando recoger a Cillian, pero…  
Dumbledore posó una mano amablemente sobre su hombro y le ofreció una silla.  
- No te preocupes, no tienes esa carga que llevar sobre ti. Hicisteis lo que buenamente pudisteis, estoy seguro.

Fue entonces, cuando estaba algo más calmado, cuando alzó la vista y distinguió varios rostros conocidos entre los que estaban sentados a aquella mesa, pero había otros que no conocía. En uno de sus típicos gestos, alzando una ceja, quiso preguntarle al director que le miraba a través de sus gafas de media luna.  
- ¡Ah, si! –dijo, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro- Permíteme que te presente a unos amigos: Alice Baunt, Frank Longbottom, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black…  
Desde la otra punta de la sala se oyó un grito que interrumpió las presentaciones.  
- ¿Qué? Un…¡un Black!...¿aquí?...Dumbledore…  
Sirius dirigió una mirada poco amable al joven que estaban curando Molly y Lily, y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, una voz le interrumpió:  
- Gideon, no deberías dudar de él ni de su lealtad. Sirius es un buen muchacho.  
- Ya, Arthur….¿me quieres explicar porqué comparte apellido con quien me ha hecho esto? –Gideon señaló su horrible herida en el costado.  
Arthur Weasley se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir. Había defendido varias veces a Sirius, pero aquello le cogía por sorpresa.

- ¡Sirius! Sabías que esto podía pasar, todos lo sabíamos…mi hermano no te conoce, no te dejes llevar por eso…- susurró Molly, perdiendo los pocos ánimos que conservaba.  
Pero él ya no le escuchaba. Sostenía a duras penas su cara entre las manos, sus uñas prácticamente clavadas en la piel, arañando, con una profunda mirada de desesperación. Quiso apartar su infancia, sus recuerdos, su familia….todo él…Entonces, un brazo le rodeó por la espalda.  
- ¡Eh, hermano! –James Potter estaba a su lado, mientras al fondo, Molly Prewett le miraba preocupada. Como la mayoría en aquella sala.- Tú no eres él¿recuerdas? Tú eres Canuto¿me oyes? …Que sea la última vez que te vienes abajo por él. No lo merece, lo sabes.  
- ¿Él? No, no…si de algo estoy seguro es que era una mujer. La oí gritar mientras peleábamos.

Sirius levantó la vista de repente, mirando al rincón donde estaba Gideon. Después araño suavemente su antebrazo derecho, dejando un ligero rastro rosáceo. Se levantó, como impulsado por un resorte, hasta llegar a la pared. Volvió de nuevo hacia la mesa, y le dio una fuerte patada a la silla donde había estado sentado, derribándola.  
- ¡Zorra! – gritó, mientras sentía que la ira y la adrenalina se escapaban por los poros de su piel. 

Remus se alejó prudentemente, sin quitar ojo a su amigo. El pequeño Peter miró fijamente a aquel muñeco de trapo que hacía las veces de rival. Se vio a sí mismo, con una oscura capa, y el rostro consumido por la malicia y la envidia, empuñando una varita y con la mirada cargada de odio y rabia. Hizo un amago de atacar, y la figura que tenía en frente le imitó. Peter sólo quería defenderse, no atacar. Cerró los ojos por un momento, creyendo poder perder a aquella miserable réplica, pero no fue así. Seguía allí, desafiante. Oyó la suave voz de Remus, y entonces aquel que era idéntico a él, y a la vez diferente, arremetió contra su amigo.  
- ¡Expelliarmus!

James le ayudó a levantarse. Estaba tirando en el suelo, sudando y temblando de frío. _De miedo_. Miró a Remus, que se había quedado apoyado en la columna, mirando fijamente al muñeco, y preguntándose porque Peter había intentado desarmar a aquel trozo de trapo. Peter miró de nuevo al muñeco, y sin más, se echó a llorar. Inconscientemente, de pura rabia, o quien sabe si de algo más.  
Recibió consuelo de sus amigos. También de Lily, que estaba preparándose para salir. Aquella noche debían vigilar Seagtley, una urbanización muggle, donde se refugiaba la familia de un miembro del Ministerio.

Alastor les había explicado cómo y qué debían hacer. Harían dos turnos de vigilancia. En el primero irían Lily, Alice Baunt, Dorcas Meadows, Arthur Weasley y el propio Alastor. Si todo iba bien, no necesitarían el segundo turno. Ni refuerzos. Pero Moody lo había previsto todo.  
Tras las despedidas, el grupo de aurores salió de la vieja casa y el silencio volvió a sentirse. James y Frank Longbottom se miraron sin decir nada, mientras trataban de consolar a Molly, que hipaba incontroladamente.

Frank no pudo llegar a decirle nada: la pequeña chimenea del fondo de la sala chisporroteó levemente y todos corrieron hacia ella. El rostro de Sirius apareció entre las brasas.  
- ¡Dumbledore¿Dónde está Moody¡No le dejes salir! – su voz era entre cortada e irregular. Trataba de hablar en susurros, pero estaba demasiado acelerado para conseguirlo.  
- Alastor ya ha salido, con el primer grupo de vigilancia. ¿Qué ocurre, Sirius?  
- ¡Era una trampa¡Era una trampa, Dumbledore! Kingsley y yo estamos heridos, el resto está bien…estamos escondidos en una vieja subestación…  
- Tranquilízate, Sirius, el ataque….

Una sombra oscura planeó por la mente de Peter, que agachó la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos cuando escuchó a Sirius, que sin poder contenerse, gritó:

- ¡Mierda¡Van a Seagtley, Dumbledore¡Van a por ellos!

* * *


End file.
